The Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BDMC) can be conceptualized as the lynchpin for integration of the ADC Cores and is vital to the success of the UK-ADC. Its critical roles include managing a large centralized database, consulting with ADC-affiliated researchers, and working to develop and apply innovative statistical methodology for data analysis. Data management efforts focus on collecting and storing high quality data. This focus begins with the leadership and vision and attention to detail provided by the BDMC. This core has an enviable track record of timely and accurate reporting of a high volume of data to NACC. Further, weekly Core meetings are popular with UK-ADC investigators who find that the expert advice provided by our seasoned investigators improves their success in pilot studies, grant applications, and publications. This core also participates as a full partner to the research mission of the UK-ADC emphasizing transitions and translations. One such partnership with the Clinical and Neuropathology Cores relates to clinico-pathological models of mixed dementias. A key element of this BDMC is the well established track record of developing novel methodology to analyze data collected at the UK-ADC and from other cohorts with a focus on elderly subjects'transitions to MCI and eventually dementia. The BDMC also provides training for students enrolled in the graduate programs in Gerontology, Public Health, Epidemiology and Biostatistics, Psychology, and Statistics. In keeping with the mission of the UK-ADC, faculty in this core also contribute to the dementia research community at large through service on external advisory committees, study sections, manuscript reviews, and data safety monitoring boards. The BDMC will continue these critical responsibilities through the following specific aims. 1. Maintain a centralized database of the information collected by all ADC Cores and affiliated research projects in an integrated manner. 2. Provide expertise on experimental design and statistical analysis (and developing new analytical approaches). 3. Interact dynamically with other Cores to contribute to the clinical, neuropathological, and educational/outreach missions of the ADC.